Homesick Shimmer
by Dr. Edmund Sirus
Summary: Sunset is missing some of the more gentle and intimate touches of home. [Bestiality] [Huge Cumshot] [Oral Sex] [Vaginal Sex]


There were a lot of things Sunset didn't like about a human body. The higher center of gravity made her trip on an almost daily basis at first. Humans were so much slower than ponies. Why was it so easy to get fat? By Celestia, she wished she could bleach what a period was form her mind.

Yet one thing she did like was how much easier it was to get off.

These fingers were a magical little thing once she had figured out how to use them right. So many toys, and positions, and places. When Sunset discovered the internet she hadn't left her room for a week. Not _all_ of it was spent sating and exploring her kinks, but she was pretty sure it occupied a fair chunk. Women had needs, whether they looked like horses or not and Sunset was still flush with teenage hormones when she had left Equestria. A teenager's horny mind, no form of rules to obey, and an appreciation for the equine form led her to the place where she didn't need her imagination: the local farm.

It was occupied by a senile old lady who only had her grandkids to help around the farm, and they were at school. As long as she wasn't too loud, she had free reign whenever she broke into the place; she just needed to come during class hours. Every time her destination was the same: the stables.

Sunset's pants were already down to her thighs as she leaned forward to suckle the black and pink speckled dick before her. She wasn't up to date on earthen breeds, but he was a fine specimen. Strong and lean, he had the figure of a runner and racer. It made her think back to her very early fillyhood when she imagined marrying one of the Wonderbolts. Ugh.

She never quite understood why people said horses weren't intelligent. Dim, yes, but not stupid. She could see it in their eyes, the flick of their tales, the shifting of weight. Perhaps it was her own natural affinity for their body language, but they were smarter than humans gave them credit. Even this stallion, Strider, if the crazy coot's name for him could be taken at face value, had willingly gave her permission to have their moment together.

The stallion nodded and she grasped the large, bobbing head with one hand and brought it to her lips. Full grown earth stallions were almost twice as large in the package department as Equestrian ponies. Sunset didn't care; she was young, horny, and she wanted to fuck _now_.

Strider liked it as she made contact and gave an appreciative winny. Flared as he was, she had trouble fitting him down her throat, but that was what practice was for. Her other hand was busily stroking her nethers and Strider's pen was quickly flush with the scent of feminine and equine arousal. She paid special attention to that little nub hiding under the hood, its name lost to her clouded mind.

She took his prick as deep as she could before gagging and pulling back. She felt disappointed that she had barely fit anything at all in her mouth. If ehr strained jaw was any indication it almost felt like she had bottomed out.

It was rude to leave him hanging as he was so she went back to work with slow, steady bobs. His powerful musk overwhelmed her senses and shot pleasure straight to her dripping slit. She stroked what she couldn't fit in her mouth as quickly as she could without hurting him. Strider proceeded to stomp, egging her on faster and faster.

Already her own hand had two fingers up her snatch while her thumb rubbed circles around her button. Being pent up for so long was having its effect on her and with a loud cry she released all over her hand. She wasn't nearly as voluminous as she could be if she still possessed a pony body, but the little trickle was still satisfying to feel in her horny mind. Her hips bucked her thrusting fingers as if they were the dick she currently had wedged down her throat.

Strider was disappointed as she took her lips off his dick. no doubt she had been far more attentative than and brood mare he had ever received, but it was something she intended to remedy.

She didn't even need to speak her intent as she removed the rest of her pants. Already there was a large wet splotch but it was nothing that could be washed later. She could not imagine life denied the ability to speak, but doing so now, especially one who couldn't vocalize back at her, seemed... wrong, far too likely to spoil the precious mood. Strider eyed her curiously before he knickered in appreciation. Different body as she was, it was nice to feel wanted like that.

Removing her precious jacket in order to not sully that as well, she leaned against Strider's gate and presented her rear towards the stallion. Like a true gentleman he waited a moment for her to get situated in his domain.

The best part about her lover for the night, she thought, was that no matter how hard or how long they went at it, she couldn't get pregnant. At least she was pretty sure she couldn't; there were a few interesting pictures and videos in the darker corners of the internet.

Strider walked up to her and gave her a soft bite on the rear. She gave a slight hiss of delight as the brief bout of pain turned into pleasure. She repaid it by sticking her butt into his snout to give him a full draft of her arousal. This was the mare who wanted him tonight, this is the scent that would be driving him to orgasm within her velvety walls.

He leaned his strong forehooves against the gate outside her own trembling hands. SHe didn't fear what was about to happen. No, this was what she was waiting for. She leaned back to nuzzle his chest. She inhaled his scent, hay and sweat mixed with a hint of manure. She could feel his long shaft dripping on her back. He slid it back and forth a little, almost teasing as his hot length warmed her soft, supple flesh.

Even Strider has his limits and soon his twitching flare lowered until it kissed the entrance to her innermost depths. She spread her legs as far as she could to grant him the best access.

The first thrust wasn't painful, but it sure wasn't pleasant. He was a gentle enough lover to not thrust it all in one go. Sunset thrust herself back a little bit, gyrating back and forth to accommodate herself to his impressive length. He was already as painfully hard as he was going to get and standing at an impressive sixteen inches in length. She'd be fortunate to be able to fit half of that inside her. Strider thrust his cock back and forth, rocking his strong and powerful legs in a gentle rhythm. Sunset met them stroke for stroke. She had ever felt so full in her entire life! Even the odd toy or stray object... she was _just curious_... that she had fit inside her could and never would match the epitome of male might resting within her vagina. This was sex, this was what the rest of the world was missing.

She could feel his beating heart through the connection they shared. Hers was quick and thready, built form a cocktail of nervousness and excitement. His was strong and firm, a testament to his powerful nature. Despite having rubbed one out she was close to coming again.

Strider's thrusts sped up as she adjusted to his massive girth. The flare atop his penis was enough to rub every square inch of her walls and she squeaked as it hit a particularly sensitive spot deep within her. He must have picked up on that for her continued to thrust until he hit that sweet spot again and again.

He gave her a whinny of warning but she didn't need it with his head flaring up inside her. It was nothing like she had ever imagined it would be. She had anticipated a more than generous load, but nothing like the thick streams of cum currently filling her up. The feeling of her virile stallion's hot essence filling her up caused another orgasm and her wall tightened against his equine pride. More and more she was filled until she was dribbling his prized seed from her lips. There was little she could do about it for there seemed to be a endless supply of cum to be drained from his balls.

Sunset's legs gave out and she slid against the door. No matter how hard she tried the strength to stand had been fucked right out of her.

And she felt _glorious_.

When Strider was finished ejecting his load, his penis shrunk and exited her vagina with a light pop that started a giggling fit. Before she knew it she was openly laughing, something that made Strider look at her questioningly. She shook her head and leaned against his side. This had been more wonderful than she could possibly have imagined. Throwing caution to the wind, she curled up against Strider as he settled down and drifted off to her first peaceful sleep.


End file.
